


Joy

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-09
Updated: 1999-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser has reason for a new joy in his life.





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Joy  
I think recent events in our Real Life DS circle prompted  
this...many thanks to Shinz Wong, who fleshed out my initial sketch with  
the wonderful Dumas reference. (This will serve as a warning--y'all will  
be subjected to another Wong-Higgins collaboration before the month's  
out...heheheheheh.)  
***********************************************************

# "Joy"

It would still be several hours until dawn, a dawn that has to   
battle its way through the city's perpetually gray skies. He fingered  
the hard covered book on the nightstand next to his bed and let a smile  
creep to   
his lips. It was a contented, totally satisfied smile. The book was Alexander  
Dumas' "Twenty Years After" which described the lives of the four   
musketeers two decades after the events in "The Three Musketeers". He  
had read "The Three Musketeers" when he was twelve and had ravenously  
sought out   
"Twenty Years After" immediately after he wolfed down the last page of  
the first book. He had been very disappointed by the second.

He didn't understand "Twenty Years After" at that age but now he did. It dealt with men who had gone through more than half their lives, the responsibilities they faced, the loves they have lost, and the future they can expect. He never reread "Twenty Years After" but throughout his life "The Three Musketeers" was a constant companion. As a youth, he had often aspired to be a musketeer in the snowbound Northwest Territories. This was the second time he was reading "Twenty Years After" and this time, he understood it because he was at that exact point in his life too. And yet, while the book was ultimately sad and an exhibit of the turmoil of human emotions, he was at peace with himself and very happy with his life. He possessed a profound happiness that overwhelmed the minor worries of daily life. And she was one of the reasons for his inexplicable joy. 

Benton Fraser propped his body up on one elbow to give himself a better angle. Even asleep, her face always looked as though she were concentrating on something fascinating. With difficulty, he resisted the impulse to touch her, to twine her tumbled hair around his fingers, to lay a curious hand over hers where it rested on her stomach. She needed her rest, after all. Instead, he let his gaze drift. 

She looked somehow smaller sleeping next to him. During the day, when she was working, laughing, arguing with him, she was too capable, too full of energy to seem...fragile. Now, in the quiet darkness, without her alert eyes picking up on his facial expressions, he allowed himself to worry just a little bit. So soon. Maybe they should have been more cautious, thought a bit further ahead. 

She would laugh at his concern for her, of course. And she was probably right. 

Besides, doubt and worry were feeble shadows next to overwhelming joy and pride. He settled himself lightly back on the pillow beside her. He really needed some sleep as well, if only his dancing thoughts would allow it. They'd spent the early evening hours explaining the situation to the other interested parties--or rather, the parties that should have been interested. Party number One had merely gazed back with an air of long-suffering amusement before turning his attention back to Party number Two, who was wholly preoccupied with the wondrous toys of Wolf Whiskers and Wolf Ears. 

So they'd given up and saved their own celebrating for later, after the indifferent ones were asleep. He'd meant to call Ray, but had lost track of the time until it was far too late an hour. Tomorrow--no, later this morning, he corrected--he could tell Ray in person. 

She stirred almost before he heard the plaintive whimper from the next room. They waited together, silent, listening for the verdict. When the whimper became an irritated wail, she started to grope for her robe, but he stopped her, settling his hand gently on her belly. Of course, nothing yet...he hadn't really expected to feel anything yet...he smiled at his own foolishness and dropped a kiss on his wife's lips as he sat up. 

"I'll take care of him." 

He enjoyed the grateful, sleepy smile she gave him before she closed her eyes again. She really did need her sleep...and besides, he mused as he went to his son, perhaps the whole topic of brothers and sisters would be more successfully broached one-on-one. Man to man. 

The End 


End file.
